Our Little Secret, Ok?
by BlaccDragon25
Summary: Natsu accidentally walks in on Mirajane in the guild infirmary after looking for his lost scarf. He's not punished but he's not forgiven, not yet anyway. What evil plan does the beautiful demon have for the naive dragonslayer? Rated M: Lemons. First story ever written so criticism is highly needed.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Hiro Mashima owns it all.

The stars were shining like diamonds in the sky and the city lights were lit for the very few stragglers in the streets of Magnolia. It was so late in fact that even the infamously rambunctious guild known as Fairy Tail was locked up for the night and as quiet as a church mouse. That is until an equally infamous Dragonslayer from said guild broke in for reasons only he knew about.

"Shit, shit, shit, where is it! How could I have lost my scarf?" Natsu Dragneel exclaimed as he searched the guild hall for his precious muffler. With his hand bathed in his dragon fire he lit his way through the guild as he looked in every nook and cranny for his scarf.

The reason why his scarf is no longer around his neck would be due to his brave, yet idiotic, challenge towards Cana in who could drink who under the table. Surprisingly Natsu won and barely, but only because he was able to burn the alcohol in his system to keep him sober enough to stay even with Cana. He swore that Cana had to be a Booze Dragonslayer because there was no way that a person could ingest that much alcohol and not die from it. Even with his advantage he felt his liver and stomach dying from the inside out. Even though Natsu technically cheated with the whole body cleansing thing, it wasn't like Cana was above dirty tactics too. If her flirtatious display of revealing her bountiful cleavage when reaching for another mug and her foot playing with his sandaled toes and travelling up to his inner thigh weren't attempts to get him to submit and/or spit out his beer, then Natsu wasn't sure what was. Natsu may be dense but he wasn't as dense as people took him for and he knew perfectly well what Cana was trying to do to him, but it wouldn't happen this time. When the barrels and mugs of beer were moved aside after almost an hour of pounding them back, Natsu was victorious with a noticeable slur and sway in his movements and Cana was passed out on a table mumbling about more beer.

Soon after another famous Fairy Tail brawl started after Natsu's crowning achievement. Sadly he couldn't enjoy it like he wanted because due to his stubbornness and pride he wanted to match Cana drink for drink. That was his first mistake because being the Booze Dragonslayer that Natsu so heavily believed Cana was, she was drinking at a pace that Natsu thought he couldn't match but dammit he wanted to win. His second mistake was that since he was drinking at such a high speed he would sometimes lose focus and forget to heat his internal body temperature to burn the alcohol in his system. Long story short, drunk Natsu in a guild brawl made him less focused and less attentive to the world around him and the lucky shot from Gray made Natsu fly into the bar and loose his scarf. The only way Natsu made it home was because Happy gunned it out of Fairy Tail once everyone began to use magic about 10 minutes into the fight and somehow Natsu was in passed out in the epicenter of the ensuing attacks. Forgive Happy if he didn't want his best friend to die before his time. Thus brings us to Natsu's newest quest: the search for the lost scarf.

"Dammit, I can't remember anything after I beat Cana. Happy said that I got in a fight and Gray knocked me out, like that frozen underpants bastard could. And after that he said he never saw my scarf. Oh man, I gotta find it! Fast!" Natsu began to panic. He quickly went another go around with the guild but he came up with nothing. Natsu was close to burning the place to cinders, Master's punishment be damned before a thought made it in his head. "Behind the bar! Mira always puts lost stuff back there!" Natsu said overjoyed. With a leap across the bar Natsu looked under the counter and low behold he found his scarf neatly folded on one of the bar's inner shelves. Satisfied with his retrieval of his scarf Natsu was all set to go back home but then he picked up a noise coming from inside the guild.

"What was that," Natsu questioned. He waited a minute to hear it again before he just played it off as his brain playing tricks on him 'Stupid brain' Natsu thought. Then he heard it again and this time it sounded louder than the last. And strangely enough, Natsu also picked up a scent that he only smelled one other time. Its scent is different but similar at the same time but that's a story for another day. He heard the moaning coming from the guild's infirmary.

"The person is probably asleep or intense pain. Oooh, I hope it's Gray so I can get my revenge on that cheap shot he gave me," Natsu said getting excited. Ignoring all logic that pointed to it not being Gray Natsu tip toed towards the infirmary with both fist covered in flames ready to dish out his own form of street justice on the his rival, who he hoped to whatever Gods were listening that he was in the infirmary. Opening the doors slowly Natsu was assaulted once again by the scent he smelled from in front of the guild but this time a hell of a lot stronger and potent. The moans were also louder. Curiosity getting the better of Natsu, he peered inside to see who his victim was only to get an eye full of Mirajane Strauss laid spread eagle on a bed, with her right hand massaging her large bountiful breast and her left plunging in and out of her soaking wet pussy at a fast rate. Her moans echoed throughout the room and her body thrashed to and fro on the bed as her climaxed seemed to be near. Natsu couldn't move or even breathe. His mind had completely shut down but his little soldier was standing at full attention with the sight being shown to him. He always saw Mira as the cute, adorable and innocent maiden of Fairy Tail that kept a thousand watt smile on her face that lifted the moods of everyone around her. Definitely a drastic change from her former punk rock and gothic self before Lisanna "died". So seeing her masturbate barely twenty feet away from his face and with the most sinfully erotic face he's ever seen on her face made Natsu rethink is visage of Mira being an innocent maiden. With her release so close Mirajane didn't register the audience that she had attracted. Her fingers began to pump furiously in and out of her snatch and her nipples were so hard from her playing with them that they could cut diamonds. She was so close she could feel the knot in her stomach was about to unwind but when she heard a thud and a pained groan she stopped what she was doing to look around to find the culprit. To say that Mirajane was both embarrassed and furious would be the understatement of the century. Natsu, so caught up with watching Mira pleasure herself, hadn't noticed that he was unintentionally leaning in the doorway. Without having mastered the anti-gravity lean that so many have tried before him, he felled through the door and onto the hardwood floor face first. Lifting himself and trying to nurse the pain in his face he forgot all about the other person in the room besides him. That is until he felt a malevolent aura behind him. Turning around he saw Mirajane with a face filled with both embarrassment and utter fury. If he wasn't so terrified of his imminent death he would've found the blush on her cheeks and the crinkle of her nose and eyebrows to be the absolute cutest thing he ever saw in his life. With the fight or flight option no longer an option in this situation seeing as Mira could hand him his ass and find his ass anywhere he went he went with Plan G. Grovel.

"M-M-Mira I swear I didn't mean to. I-I was just coming back for my scarf, I didn't know you would still be here. Hahaha…ha. Please, please, please don't kill me!" Natsu's pleas were rushed with a panic voice as he saw Mira slowly get up from her seat on the bed and make her way towards him with the blanket covering her body. With each step she took, Natsu's imagination made a different scenario of how he would die.

One step, 'Maybe she'll just beat me till I'm dust in the wind. She's about as strong as Erza and even she threatened to do that to me more than once'.

Another step, 'Oh shit I know, she'll make good on her promise when we were kids and cook me alive and eat me. I wonder how I would taste. I hope I give her bad gas.'

Another step 'Oh for the love of all that is holy, I caught her in the act. Lucy and Erza told me about girls and their privacy and this is as private as it gets! Oh no, she'll probably tell both of them so all three of them can take turns beating me into paste! Natsu's mind said as it was freaking out. With her last step Natsu was looking directly up at Mirajane from his place on the ground. He could still see she was flustered and pissed about being caught but he also saw what looked to be apprehension and curiosity on her face.

'Is she thinking on how to hide my corpse?' Natsu thought as to why Mira looked indecisive. When she opened her mouth he expected her to scold him or curse his name or even yell but what came out was unexpected.

"Get up. I'm not going to hurt you, Natsu."

"W-Wha- What?" Natsu so eloquently responded.

"I said get up, you dummy," Mira retorted.

Slowly getting up while maintaining eye contact with Mira, Natsu was fully standing and now looking down on her rather than up due to their difference in height.

"How much did you see," Mira asked.

'It's a trap!' Natsu screamed in his mind. 'No girl would ever ask that after what I just walked in so what's her game?!"

"Uhhhh."

"How much. Did you. See Natsu!" Mira emphasized each sentence small steps closer to Natsu. He could feel her breath on his neck, and her chest just barely grazing his own. That blanket she had was of little use with how perky her breast were and how Natsu could feel her hardened nipples poking him in the ribs. The whole time she maintained eye contact with him and he couldn't help but get mesmerized by her deep blue orbs.

"Uh, I didn't see that much really. Just, uh you know, the ending I guessed. But I swear I didn't mean to! I'm only here because I lost my scarf and that's all!" Natsu said. Mira peered into his onyx to see if he was lying and she couldn't find anything that proved he was. She should've known Natsu wasn't a raging perv like the majority of the guild's men. But even she knew that he wasn't completely unaffected by the female body. She noticed how he his gaze would drift to Cana's cleavage during their challenge and the flustered look he got whenever Cana tried to play footsie with him under the table. She even heard from Lisanna how flustered Natsu got when he saw her naked when they were locked up in a Tartarus cell. At first she wanted to skin the Salamander for seeing her little sister in such a way but when she heard from Lisanna that he was a true gentleman and never tried to sneak a peek (besides the three instances when he looked back at her naked form when trying to comfort her or free them) Mira knew then that Natsu wasn't the kind to take advantage of a girl in such a vulnerable state. She found it adorable how much Natsu could possibly be affected by his guild mates bodies but never do anything about it in regards to their feelings. It was one of the many things that she admired about him along with his determination to help his friends and the way he is able to shine a light in even the darkest of moments. She also still found it cute as a button whenever he cried or was flustered causing him to blush. With those thoughts in mind Mira thought that her day of pleasure was far from over. She was still horny and she needed a release and she saw one in front of her.

"Ok Natsu I forgive you..." Mira began.

"Forreal, no bull shit? Thanks Mira!" Natsu exclaimed joyously knowing he wasn't going to be a corpse. He wasn't going to question why she forgave him so soon. What was the old saying, never look a gift dragon in the mouth or it might bite back. Ah, who cares, he was alive and a free man!

"But, only if you do something for me," Mira finished with a grin that was a healthy mix of devilish and seductive. Natsu felt his spine tingle and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when she looked at him with those big blue eyes. But when she dropped the blanket whose sole purpose was to hide her goddess like body, Natsu knew then that whatever Mira had in mind meant that he was staying for a while. Wasn't like his soldier was against it. It was standing tall and ready for action. 'Crap it's just like Cana all over again' Natsu thought.

"O-ok, what do you want Mira." Natsu said after finally finding his voice and prying his eyes off her breast.

"I…" Mira began. She took another step forward making Natsu back up.

"Want you…" Mira took another step and put her finger on Natsu's chest and began making circles with the digit along the fabric of his vest. Natsu had his back against the wall, both figuratively and literally.

With her last step, Mira was now chest to chest with the dragonslayer her stiff nipples stabbing into Natsu's abs. Getting up on her tip toes to make up for their height difference, and intentionally dragging her nipples up his torso to tempt him even more, she leaned forward with her lips grazing against Natsu's earlobe. She put her other arm around his neck and gently pulled his head while her hand that was on his chest grabbed at his vest and pulled him forward towards him. Natsu was sweating up a storm. Anymore and he would probably pull a Juvia and drown both him and Mira.

"…to fuck the shit out of me, my nosy little salamander." Mira said while licking the shell of his ear and blowing on it. That was the last straw for Natsu before his brain shut down from a sensory overload and he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**

Chapter 2

_'…fuck the shit out of me, my nosy little salamander.' Natsu looked around the darkness. "Who said that?"_

_'Fuck the shit out of me' Whipping his head back and forth, Natsu couldn't make heads or tails of where the voice was coming from, but it sounded so familiar. _

_'Fuck the shit out of me Natsu' "M-Mira, where are you?" Natsu called out into the infinite black abyss. _

_'Fuck me Natsu' Natsu began to get nervous. Not because of the fact that he was swimming in infinite darkness, but because of the words being said. They starting having a more sensual tone to them. _

_'Natsu!' he looked around again until he saw Mira, fully clothed in her new yellow qipao (A/N: the dress she wore during the Tartarus arc), standing a few feet in front of him. She looked at him with eyes full of want and lust and something else Natsu couldn't decipher. She strode over to him until they were almost nose to nose with him looking down and her looking up. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and Natsu involuntarily wrapped his around her waist. He didn't even tell his body to do it. It was as if it was instinctual. Mira lifted her head up and Natsu once again was lost in her deep blue eyes. The pair began to lean into each their lips puckered making Natsu confused twice over since he had no idea why he was doing this. 'Stupid instincts' Natsu thought while he was only inches away from having Mira's plump lips on his. They were mere centimeters away from each before Mira suddenly pinched Natsu's nose making him jerk back. _

"NATSU!"

"AHHHH" Natsu was wide awake as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Calming down he took deep breaths and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Thankfully there was some moonlight coming in through the windows so he didn't have to strain his eyes too much. Noticing that he was looking up at the ceiling, Natsu knew then that he was laying down on a bed. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was that he had walked in on Mira, she had cornered him and told him something that blew his mind. 'She wants me to fuck her' Natsu thought. With that going through his head Natsu went on high alert and looked left and right trying to ascertain where the She-Devil was. Finding no sign of her he signed. "Ah man, thank God. It was all a dream. No way Mira would want to fuck her" Natsu thought him a content smile on his face.

"Oh, that was no dream Natsu. I really do want you to fuck me" a feminine voice said.

Natsu went into Defcon one when he heard the all too familiar sweet as honey voice. Too scared to look Natsu suddenly realized that there was a weight on him that wasn't his own. He felt soft skin all along his right side on the bed. He felt two large and soft globes pressed against his side and two hardened nubs poking into his ribs. He also felt a soft but delicate digit making circular motions on his stomach. Fearing what he knew was there to be true Natsu slowly began to lean his head forward until his chin met his chest. At that moment Natsu was face to face with Mirajane Strauss still naked as a jaybird with her right hand drawing circles on his abs, her left holding onto his shoulder and her long yet slender legs intertwined with his own. He could feel how soft Mira's skin was and her arousal. With the way her legs were spread over his own he could feel just how wet and ready Mira was against his shorts. He didn't need his nose to figure that out, the stain on his pants would be enough.

"So Natsu, when do you wanna start on repaying me" Mira said while making her fingers walk up Natsu's chest until she lightly tapped him on the nose playfully. Her tone might have been playful and teasing but her eyes told a different story. Mirajane was not about to let Natsu walk away from this. She was close to an orgasm and he, though she knew it was an accident, robbed her of it. She was going to get her pound of flesh even if it meant being pounded by his flesh. Natsu could see that no matter how much he begged or groveled he would have to comply with her wishes. Like Lisanna, Natsu could never win an argument with Mirajane (or any guy arguing with a girl for that matter) so he knew he was beat from the get go. But he wouldn't be himself he just gave up now would he.

"W-well about that. How about I give you money instead" Natsu offered.

"Don't need it, I'm S-class so I can get my own money. Lots of it" Mira said with a smile.

"Happy and I need food, so I gotta go and get that."

"It's past midnight, no grocery store is open. You'll have to wait until morning" her smile was still on.

"I don't feel so well! Don't want to make you sick"

"You look fine to me" 'Dammit does she ever stop smiling!' Natsu thought

"Laxus would be pissed!"

"Laxus and I aren't and dating and never have, so it's none of his business who I sleep with. Natsu you owe me and I intend to have you pay up" Mira said. Her smile was gone replaced with a serious face. But after only a second her expression dropped again, this time replaced with one of sadness and disappointment. "Don't you want to" Mira asked softly.

"Mira I...I don't know..." Natsu couldn't respond. He never saw Mira so vulnerable, so hurt. He was about to speak up again but his words got caught in his throat when he saw Mira's eyes get misty. She looked away from him to hide it but it was too late, Natsu could already smell salt in the air. Mirajane was crying.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't make you do something you don't want to do" Mira apologized while wiping at her eyes. She positioned herself on the bed until she was sitting with her legs crossed and a blanket once again covering her up.

"I'm such a fool. To think any man would want me seems like a fairy tale" Mira said. Her head was downcast and her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. 'Huh, never noticed they were loose until now' Natsu thought. He shook his head to get that wayward thought out of his mind to focus on what Mira just said. No man would want her? Was she crazy?

"Mira, everybody loves you. You're Fairy Tail's poster girl. Any man would be crazy to have you" Natsu said with his rare comforting tone. He was now leaning forward on the bed with his arms supporting his weight.

"I know but no one would ever really want me. Like you said I'm Fairy Tail's poster girl. Most guys only want me for my looks or my power. And even those scare men away. Who would want to date a girl stronger than themselves? Who would want to date a demon" Mira said again. It was as if Natsu's words had hit a brick wall.

"Well then those guys would be idiots to pass up on you just because you're crazy strong. Look at Hibiki and Jenny, she's a model and pretty and sure as shit stronger than that pretty boy but they seem happy. So you turn into a demon, who the hell cares. That isn't the real you, just your magic. And just because your magic shows you as a demon, that doesn't mean that's what's in your heart" Natsu said. Looking up from her lap, Mira finally saw Natsu's face. In the moonlight she could see his face clearly and low and behold she couldn't find a trace of deceit in his words. He truly meant what he said.

"Why would you think like that Mira, that's not like you? You're usually cheerful with your smile that lights up a room" Natsu said Mira gave a slight giggle in response. Leave it to Natsu to bring her back from herself. It wasn't the first time.

"I guess I always thought that no one would want to get to know the real me. No one has made an effort so far. Only my siblings and the master actually know the real me, but no one else." Mira answered.

"So how does knowing the real you and you wanting me to, uh you know, have sex with you tie into all this" Natsu asked with a blush on his face. He diverted his eyes as best he could from Mira but it was no use.

"When you denied me, I thought that what I always feared was coming true. No one wanted to be with me. They just liked to look at me from afar and day dream. Sure the boldest of men would ask me out but they only wanted to bed me and that would be it. They got what they wanted and they would parade it around like it was a prize. When you rejected me, it made me feel low about myself. If I were to give myself to anyone it would be to someone I'm comfortable with. That's where you come in, but when you kept giving me excuses. I guess I just felt that not even my friends want me" Mira said. Her eyes were downcast again with the tears making streaks on her beautiful face, pooling under her chin. She let out a few sniffles before she felt a calloused hand lift her chin up. What she saw in Natsu's eyes was something she thought she would never see: disappointment and resentment. Not in her, but in himself. He lifted his other hand to wipe away the tears on her cheeks with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way Mira. I never want any of my friends to feel that way. Everybody loves you and would put down their lives for you, myself included. We need you hear not just because you keep us fed and keep us in line when Erza and Master can't but because we would be a mess without you. You keep this guild together with what you do. Like I said any man would be lucky to have you in his life, shit myself included. Although you used to tease me to no end when we were younger, thank you for that…" Natsu said. Mira giggled at what he was referring to. She knew she gave him a hard time when they were kids but there was a reason behind that and not just because he hung out with her sister and was part of Erza's little crew.

"…but I knew that no matter how much you teased me, I knew I could count on you. Although you acted like you didn't like me, I knew you never meant it. I always knew we were friends. Sure I thought you were a demon countless times, especially when you threatened to cook Happy and me or when you threatened to cut off my balls when you found me and Lisanna sleeping in our hut together. That one still haunts me to this day. Or that one time you threatened to drop me from a cliff when-"

"Are you going somewhere with this Natsu" Mira said with a strict tone. As much as she loved going down memory lane, it way the conversation was going wasn't exactly helping her mood.

"Oh my bad. Anyway despite all of that I knew that you weren't a true demon. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're a kind, loving and caring human being Mira. If any person were to tell you something differently I can tell you right now that that person's ass is grass courtesy of the Fairy Tail guild. Don't ever believe that no one wants you because everybody in Fairy Tail, no Fiore itself, adores you. You just need to find the right guy for you. And if you ever find the right guy you would want to be with, he better not make you cry otherwise he'll get the same treatment as those douchebags who insulted you" Natsu finished. Mira couldn't believe that the same dense and sometimes ignorant dragonslayer could say something so mature. There was a reason Mira had always had a soft spot for him and it were the moments like these. When Natsu showed just how worldly he could be; when he dropped his mask of the idiot and showed who he really was and his inner thoughts. 'I have to find the right one you say? Well Natsu I think I did' Mira thought. For the third time in less than 15 minutes Mira began to cry again but these tears were for a whole different reason. But Natsu didn't know any better.

"Oh man, Mira don't cry! I'm sorry if I made you sad but- ahhh" Natsu found himself once again laying on the bed with Mira on top of him. When he felt something wet hit his cheeks he looked onto Mira's face to see that she was smiling. Not a sad smile like what she had one before but this was a genuine smile filled with happiness and something else. It was the same look her dream version wore before he woke up, but once again it stumped the son of Igneel.

"You idiot, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm so happy" Mira said while making no attempt to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Happy? I'm glad that you're happy but could you fill me in on why you're crying and why you tackled me to the bed again" Natsu asked.

"I'm happy because I think I finally found the right guy and that brought tears to my eyes you dummy" Mira said. She had positioned her arms on either side of Natsu's head and began to slowly stroke his hair with her right hand.

"Oh really. That fast? Well who is he? He has to be evaluated by me and the rest of the guild though before he thinks he can lay his mitts on you ya know" Natsu said with a grimace.

"Well I'll give you a hint. He's strong, caring, has a wild side, never gives up and is a dragonslayer" Mira said while slowly leaning forward before their noses touched.

Natsu thought for a good 30 seconds before his eyes bulged out of his skull. "GAJEEL?! Since when has that walking example of a Prince Albert ever been caring? I mean yeah, to Levy maybe, but him!" Natsu was floored by that sentence. Mira liked Gajeel? What next, Lucy was a Dragonslayer?

"No dummy, not Gajeel, and not Laxus and don't you dare think of Wendy and the Twin Dragons either" Mira said.

"That only leaves me then since Cobra is locked up" Natsu said with a confused expression on his face.

"Exactly" Mira said with a smile. Natsu looked at Mira for a good minute before the information finally donned on him.

"….Ehhh!" Natsu was once again floored. 'Mira likes me?! Since when?!' Natsu screamed in his head.

"I know that I and you aren't as close as you and my sister or your relationships with Lucy and Erza but I mean it Natsu, I do like you, a lot. Have for a while now, I just never wanted to come in between you and my sister or Lucy and Erza. I didn't want to seem selfish by taking you from them. But after hearing what you said to me, I guess I'm tired of waiting around. If they want you they'll have to fight for you" Mira said with finality. Before Natsu could respond to her statement and ask her why she felt the way she did, Mira pressed her lips onto Natsu's silencing him. Natsu's mind was once again blown. Natsu had only been in a situation like this once before but it was years ago. However, for some reason he felt his instincts kick in making his arms wrap around Mira's slim waist pulling her in closer. His eyes slowly began to shut and he started to kiss Mira back. 'Mmm, she tastes like vanilla' Natsu thought. Mira was in a state of euphoria. She expected Natsu's lips to be chapped and rough but they were the exact opposite. They were soft and warm. She felt fireworks when their lips connected and she became addicted to him off of just one kiss. She knew then that she had chosen right when making Natsu someone she wanted to be with. Hopefully at the end of the night Natsu would think the same thing. If not, she would just need to further persuade him with by her own methods.

After about a minute the two finally separated, the need for oxygen overtaking any lust between them.

"Mira, I…that was awesome" Natsu said with a shit eating grin.

"Glad you liked it Natsu, because if you play your cards right there is more where that came from" Mira said lovingly and teasingly at the same time. Her hand never left Natsu's hair and she continued to stroke his locks and rake her fingers through it. As spiky and unkempt as it looked, it was surprisingly soft and her fingers never got tangled in it. Leaning forward Mira gave a soft kiss to Natsu's forehead ready to initiate another kiss before Natsu stopped her by squeezing her hips a little roughly making Mira give him her full attention.

"Is something wrong" Mira asked seeing Natsu's nervous expression.

"It's just. You said that you like me a lot and I do like you Mira but I don't know if I like you like that and since we're doing this I don't- mmm" Natsu was interrupted by Mira's finger being placed over his. She leaned forward and pecked his lips and gave him a loving look.

"You're not taking advantage of me and I'm not vulnerable enough to think that you are. I want this and by the feel of things, so do you" Mira let out a giggle. Natsu went beet red when Mira pointed out that he was at full mast after their heated kiss.

"Besides you owe me my little salamander. Don't think I forgot what you've done. We'll just keep this as our little secret, ok?" Mira said with her nose lightly touching Natsu's and her lips grazing his too.

"Hehe ok if that's what you want Mira" Natsu said looking a little unsure himself. He didn't want to play with Mia's emotions like that because it was both a cardinal rule and a death wish to play with a girl's emotions. The girls and the guys beat it into him (both figuratively (guys) and literally (girls)). He had seen Mira in tears before when someone hurt her feelings and he didn't want to be the one to make Mira cry. Especially since he knew somehow the heavens would deem it necessary for him to be on the receiving end of Fairy Tail's, if not all of Fiore's, wrath. But if this was what Mirajane wanted he wouldn't deny her. Wasn't like his libido would let him anyway so he was pretty much trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's get started shall we" Mira said with a lustful expression. She dove for Natsu's lips and began to kiss for all they were worth. Natsu responded in kind and began to move his arms up and down Mira's back while she continued to tussle with his hair. Wanting to change things up from just lip contact, Natsu proceeded to open his mouth and lick Mirajane's bottom lip. Surprised by the daring act, Mira parted her lips letting the wet organ enter her mouth and wrestle with her tongue. Letting a little bit of her inner demon out, Mira took this as a challenge and began to fight back against Natsu all the while enjoying the sensual sensation. Natsu being the stubborn fool that he was wasn't intending to lose this fight so he doubled his efforts to make Mira submit. Reaching into her bag of tricks Mirajane began to grind herself on Natsu. Not expecting such a dirty tactic Natsu did the same while heating up his body temperature making Mirajane's sensitivity skyrocket. Their moans filled the room of the infirmary as they made out on the bed. After a few more minutes Mira finally submitted and gave in to Natsu's superior skill. Pulling apart Mira was flushed and giggling like a school girl.

"That…was…amazing" Mira said breathlessly.

"Hehehe that was fucking awesome. Seems I finally beat you Mira" Natsu said with his famous grin on. Said grin suddenly turned into a look of shock and he had to hold the moan that threatened to make it out of his mouth when he felt Mira's delicate hand rub at his erection through his shorts. Looking at her face, Natsu didn't know whether to come right then and there or to crap himself. Or both. The look on Mira's face was of seduction and evil intentions.

"You might have won that battle Natsu, but you haven't won the war just yet. I'm just getting started and the night is still young" Mira said while dragging herself down his body. Sometime between their heart to heart moment and make out session, the blanket Mira had to cover herself was once again M.I.A along with Natsu's jacket. Don't ask either how it happened because both didn't really give a damn. Natsu felt Mira's soft, smooth skin run down his body along with her large breast and hardened nipples. When she finally reached her destination, Natsu's mind was damn near putty. In one fierce tug Mira had ripped off Natsu's pants and boxers releasing his manhood to the open air. Her jaw went slack when she saw his member.

'He must be at least nine inches if not more" Mira thought. Her body began to heat up seeing the phallus at full attention and she could feel herself getting even wetter. The mere thought of having Natsu's dick rammed into her continuously made her shudder. Cautiously she wrapped her hand around it taking in his girth and it too was impressive. When she heard the moan coming from Natsu a grin took hold of her face before she slowly began to stroke him.

"Things just got a whole lot more fun, don't you think Natsu" Mira said before she let some saliva dangle from her tongue and land on the head lubing up her new favorite toy for what she had planned for it.

XxX

[A/N: Thanks to every one who read, reviewed, followed and favorite my story. Means a lot to someone like me who just began writing. I'm still looking for proof readers so I can get some feedback regarding my stories so if you're interested hit me up in my PM, other than that Blacc Dragon out. Until next time.]

[P.S. who's wallowing in mild depression after reading Naruto 699 & 700?]


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail or Its Characters**

Chapter 3

To say that Natsu Dragneel was enjoying himself would be the understatement of the year. He was in a state of utter ecstasy. The stroking motion that Mirajane was doing to cock while using her saliva as a lube was easily the greatest experience he ever felt in his life. Even the feelings of joy and triumph he felt after defeating the dragons of the Eclipse Gate and Zeref's demons at Tartarus paled in comparison to what Mirajane was making him feel. Countless moans escaped from his mouth as she went through the motions with her hands. She alternated between using one hand on his cock and the other fondling his balls to using both hands in a corkscrew motion. To make sure that he wouldn't feel uncomfortable the longer she went she kept a steady stream of saliva on his dick, keeping it lubricated enough to move her hands as smoothly as possible.

"Does it feel good Natsu?" Mira had adopted a seductive expression the whole time that she was stroking him. Natsu couldn't help but moan when he saw her face; it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"Y-Yeah…ugh…it feels…awesome Mira" Natsu mumbled. He wanted to scream that it was the greatest damn thing that he ever felt, but in the predicament he was in, it was all he could muster up.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I have something else planned too. Are you ready" Mira said. She stopped her handjob on Natsu, getting a disappointed moan from him, but that quickly changed when she sandwiched her large soft breasts around his meaty phallus. His tip jutted out of the top of her cleavage, just a few inches from her chin. The groan that came from Natsu's mouth was music to her ears. This was her first time doing anything of a sexual nature with anyone and she was able to make Natsu feel this good, it made her swell with pride. 'Seems like those books, Erza let me borrow have come in handy' Mira thought.

Taking what she learned from said books, Mira began to move and down, Natsu's penis tucked firmly between her two twin globes. The sensation was amazing for both parties. Mira couldn't explain it but having Natsu's dick between her breasts felt so good that felt her southern region was becoming wetter than it already was. Natsu on the other hand, he was seeing stars. The feeling of having his dick pressed between Mira's breast was so orgasmic that he was damn near about to have one. Groans and moans escaped out of his mouth with each upward thrust Mira made. After a while he starting matching her thrust with his own. Deciding it was now or never, Mira hesitantly licked Natsu's tip, tasting the dollop of precum that was coming from it. With his dick still in her cleavage Mira took what she could that was left of Natsu's member into her mouth and began to give him a blowjob that he wouldn't soon forget.

When Mira's mouth engulfed Natsu's head, Natsu's back arched on the bed from the feeling of how hot and moist the inside of Mira's mouth was. It took everything he had and more to keep himself from coming right there and then. Taking deep breathes to calm himself down as best he could he looked down his body to see Mira laid on her stomach with his dick being smothered by Mira's delicious cleavage and his cock head being sucked and licked by Mira like she tasting a lollipop. Unable to stop himself he took his right hand and put it on top of her snowy white hair and ran his fingers through it. If he wasn't under the effects of a titfuck and a blowjob from one of his closest and hottest friends, he might've acknowledged how soft and silky it felt to the touch. Mira felt Natsu's hand on top of her head and she once again felt a surge of pride course through her as his fingers began to toy with her hair. Her eyes widened when she felt Natsu putting pressure on the back of her head.

"Faster, Mira. Go. Faster" Natsu said.

Not wanting to disappoint Mira's pace increased. Up and down, her chest became hypnotic to Natsu's eyes as her breasts continuously slapped his pelvis before ascending again. Her mouth sucked him harder while rolling her tongue along his head at a faster rate. Natsu was so close to coming that she could feel it when his dick started to twitch in her mouth.

"Guh, Mira, something's coming" Natsu said hastily as he felt a sensation in his nuts that was building up. Mira took Natsu until he hit the back of her throat and that's when he came. Spurt upon spurt of cum went into her mouth, so much so that she had a hard time swallowing it all. She got most of it but some had come of the corners of her mouth and were streaking down her face and pooling at the bottom of her chin. Feeling that he was done, Mira released Natsu's dick from her mouth and her cleavage and took a deep breathe that she desperately needed. Natsu was no different as well; sweat caked his body as he took shallow breathes to regain his composure. It had taken so much out of him, Natsu was close to passing out before he heard a serious of coughs in front of him. Sitting up on his elbows he saw Mira, hitting her chest with her palm before another cough escaped her airways. Making his way over to her on the other end of the bed, Natsu put his hand on her back and began to pat her so he could help clear her airways.

"Oh crap Mira I'm so sorry. I didn't know I would come that hard" Natsu tried to apologize while rubbing her back as she had finally stopped coughing. Mira turned to Natsu with a sweet smile and grabbed his face before pulling him in for a kiss tongue and all. She had just had his dick and semen in her mouth so Natsu didn't know what to make of the kiss. He thought the inside of her mouth would taste like him, but surprisingly he didn't taste nothing besides Mirajane's own flavor of vanilla.

"There's nothing to be sorry for silly. I wanted to do that. Besides…" Mira took the dollop of cum that was still on her chin with her finger and brought it to her mouth. She and Natsu never broke eye contact as Mira's tongue seductively licked her finger clean of the semen than took it into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the digit like she did Natsu's cock no more than a few minutes ago before pulling the digit from her mouth with an audible pop. Giving Natsu a wink she continued. "…it's your turn to service me now, Natsu."

"Eh" Natsu responded wide eyed. Before he knew what was going on, his and Mira's positions were switched. He was lying on his stomach near the foot of the bed, his chin on Mira's abs while Mira was lying on her back with her arms draped across Natsu's shoulders.

"You heard me, I want you to put that mouth to use other than breathing fire" Mira had a seductive smirk on her face as her big blue eyes bored into Natsu's onyx ones. Natsu just looked at her like a she was explaining physics to a chimp.

"Sigh, Natsu I want you to do to me, what I did to you." Realization dawned on Natsu then. 'This is some serious déjà vu' Natsu thought. He'd only done it one other time but he was told that he was better than most, so Natsu felt confident that he could make Mira feel the same way that she made him feel. He returned her smirk with one of his than began a series of butterfly kisses down Mira's stomach, making the Take Over mage squeal. With each kiss she felt her insides flutter and her breathe hitch. Natsu sensually massaged her sides as his hands roamed up and down her curves. He kissed all around her belly button, her squeals of laughter hinting that she was sensitive in that area. His hands found their way up to her breasts but he was hesitant in going any further. He leaned his head up to look at Mira who had looked down in wonder as to why he stopped. Seeing the hesitance in his eyes, she took his hands into her own smaller ones and groped her breasts with them.

"It's ok Natsu, you can play with them all you want. She keep doing what you're doing" Mira reassured him with a loving smile. Not having to be told twice Natsu squeeze the fleshy mounds on her chest making the beautiful bar maid moan in ecstasy.

"Yes just like that Natsu" Mira said aloud. Her sensitivity went even higher as she felt Natsu's tongue playing with her belly button. Fortunately she was an inny so when Natsu's tongue went a little deeper it made her hands grab the bed sheets and her eyes rolled backed into her head. Natsu watched how Mira responded when he used his tongue and wondered what else the demon was sensitive to. His attention went back to her bountiful mounds that had taken occupancy in his hands. Feeling two small but hardened buds under his palms, Natsu got a wicked idea. Taking his mouth off of her belly button he once again trekked down her torso until he came across a small patch of white pubic hair on her mound just above flower. He felt her body twitch when he closed in on his desired destination but the prankster in Natsu was having too much fun in watching his good friend (and former childhood tormentor) squirm. He would let her get a release but not before having his own brand of justice.

A series of moans and groans came from Mira's mouth as Natsu worked on her body. His hands that were still at her breasts had begun to twist and tweak nipples like no tomorrow. To add on to the sensitivity from having her nipples toyed with, she also felt soft yet wet kisses between strewn all across her shapely thighs. There was barely an area of skin that wasn't kissed by Natsu's lips. All except the one area that was driving her crazy: her pussy. Every time she felt Natsu's lips closing in on her vagina he would switch to the other leg and begin another series of butterfly kisses. It was maddening as well as arousing. Looking down her body to question Natsu's reasoning she saw a devilish expression on his face that she knew too well. As the bartender of Fairy Tail Mirajane knew a lot about people as she either listened to their stories or watched how they behaved. Knowing Natsu for the past 14 years (including the time skip) Mirajane knew the face that meant Natsu was up to no good. It usually ended in a prank that caused someone some kind of physical displeasure. Getting hip to his game, Mira swung her legs around Natsu's head capturing him in her grasps and pressing his face into her crotch. She placed herself on her elbows and gave Natsu a look that promised pain if he didn't agree with what she had to say.

"Natsu stop playing around and do as you're told. If you're a good little boy I'll give you a reward but if not, well…how good are you on modes of transport again" Mira said with in a voice that was disgustingly sweet. He didn't know how she did it but she had basically scared Natsu shitless with a voice that could attract bees like honey. At a loss for words he merely shook his head up and down, his lips brushing against Mirajane's labia and clit, his nose grazing her pubic mound. The hot air that came out of his nose when exhaling blew across her pubic hair making Mira squeal as it tickled her. With his head still being held captive by her slender legs Mira reached forward and used her hands to press Natsu's face closer to her drenched core. Understanding what she wanted him to do Natsu stuck out his tongue and dragged it along her labia eliciting a loud moan from Mirajane. Natsu thought kissing Mirajane would be enjoyable enough but the taste he got with just a single lick was enough to make him want more. Much more. Like his favorite ice cream Natsu began to lick Mirajane's vagina with reckless abandon. His arms took up the position on either side of Mirajane's waist, digging deep into her soft skin. He lifted her lower body up with his hands on her lower back, forcing Mira to sink deeper into the bed. He dug his face deeper into her crotch his tongue entering her vagina and getting more of her sweet essence. Mira put a delicate finger into her mouth, trying desperately to keep herself from coming. Watching Natsu eat her out like she was one of his favorite dishes turned Mira on something fierce. She so desperately wanted to reach out and grab his face to taste herself on his lips but his tongue was sending her on a trip of absolute euphoria. She dug her hands through her silky tresses while biting her lip, utterly enjoying having her maidenhood devoured by the ravenous dragonslayer. A disappointed groan came from her mouth when she felt the absence of Natsu's mouth on her pussy before she felt something enter her again but this time it was longer than his tongue. Her back arched as a shocked shriek escaped her mouth. Looking up she saw Natsu pushing two fingers into her core. As he maneuvered his fingers in her velvety walls he latched his mouth on her clit toying with the little bundle of nerves. Mira's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she felt his fingers push in and out of her while his tongue and mouth played with her clit. That was all Mirajane could take as she tightened her legs around Natsu's head to painful levels as she squirted her love juices on his fingers, his face and his neck. She had literally drenched Natsu from his nose to his shoulders in her juices but neither party cared. Mira was too entranced with what happened a few seconds ago to comprehend what she just did and Natsu was too busy licking up what her could from around his mouth to care about having been sprayed on.

"That…mmmm…was absolutely…amazing Natsu" Mira said breathlessly as Natsu placed her lower half back onto the bed. He gave her a huge grin in response making Mira grin right back at him. She sat up to where she was leveled with Natsu's face where she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and Natsu responding in kind. The kiss made Mira even wetter as she was able to taste herself on Natsu's tongue. Through their make out session Natsu had laid Mira down on the bed, but then found himself once again under her. 'How is she doing that?! Every time I let my guard down, she's moving" Natsu yelled in his thoughts. Separating from each other in order to breathe, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips, they locked eyes with each other. Mira's was full of lust and love while Natsu's was clouded by a pleasure and admiration. 'He/She really is something" they thought at the same time. Mira straddled Natsu's waist, balancing herself with her hand on his abs. lifting her other hand, she sensually began to lick her fingers and palm. Pulling her hand away from her mouth a thin stream of saliva connected the two before Mira licked her lips, breaking the connection. Natsu thought she was going to give him another handjob as her hand went south before he saw her hand go for not his member, but for her pussy. She rubbed her hand around her vagina coating her already wet core with more lubricate. She then pushed two fingers into herself causing Natsu's eyes to bug out as he was witnessing the very act that got him in this situation. Mira's moans rang throughout the infirmary as she pushed her two fingers up until the final knuckle before pulling them back out. She lifted her fingers back to her mouth and licked them clean before going south once again and grabbing Natsu's member. She lifted herself up with her legs so that her pussy was hovering directly over Natsu's beast. He could feel the heat coming off of Mira's vagina in waves. He looked up into her eyes before asking, "Mira are you sure."

"I've never been surer in my life Natsu." She responded. Before he could question her again, Mira dropped her weight, Natsu's dick piercing through her vagina and breaking her hymen all in one motion. He knocked on her womb pressing into it. Mira was speechless for a few seconds, Natsu as well, before she screamed at the top of her lungs, her head whipping back. Pain and pleasure and assaulted her body to extreme levels. Tears began to stream down her face, as well as her blood and love juice down Natsu's dick. Regaining her composure she looked down to see Natsu with his mouth agape and breathing shallowly. The feeling of his dick entering Mirajane's heated and moist cavern was enough to make him catatonic for a few seconds. He only came to when he felt Mira's tongue once again enter his mouth. Finally coming to his senses when Mira pulled away he looked up at her, seeing her with a loving smile on her face as well as a seductive look in her eye.

Breathing heavily while she was still seated in Natsu's lap, with his dick standing tall inside of her Mira lifted herself up with her legs while maintaining eye contact with Natsu. "Are you ready Natsu, because your punishment is about to begin." Dropping her weight once again, Mira began the Salamander's punishment.

XxX

**[A/N: An Act of Kindness and Rub a Dub Dub should be updated by Friday at the latest. Peace]**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**

Chapter 4

Natsu had been on the receiving end of numerous forms of punishment from numerous people. Erza gave her punishments in the form of near death beatings. Both he and Gray swore that they had seen a white light at the end of a tunnel on more than one occasion after Erza was through with them. The Master's punishments were more centered towards public embarrassment and his own sick twisted amusement. He still got shivers after him, Gajeel, Jet, and Gray were finally caught by the master and made to do those glamour shots for Sorcerer Weekly after they lost the 24 Endurance Race. However with the 'punishment' that Mirajane was giving him, he'd happily accept it without any complaints. The way her thighs and heart shaped ass bounced on his cock was enough to send Natsu on cloud nine. The image of her doing it was almost as good as the sensation. Almost. The sweat that was accumulating on her body added to her beauty as she glistened in the moonlight like an elegant water nymph. The way her unkept bangs stuck to her face as well as the lustful and hungry look in her eyes gave her a contrasting wild and untamed image that drew Natsu in. The rhythmic bouncing of her well-endowed bosom had Natsu's eyes glued firmly on them. Though he and his other guild mates used to call her the demon back in the day, to Natsu she was the furthest thing from it right now. She was angelic.

Mira was no different. The feeling of Natsu's hard member going in and out of her pussy had her mind clouded. Each time Natsu's dick pushed against her womb, she reveled in pure ecstasy. The meaty slaps of her ass hitting his thighs were music to her ears. The look of awe and wonder that Natsu was given her was all the motivation she needed, a sense of pride circulating throughout her body knowing that she was making the usually aloof and dense dragonslayer feel so good. Although the despite the joy she was feeling she knew that she would have to punish Natsu.

"How…does it… feel…Natsu" Mira asked between each bounce on his fat cock.

"You're… so tight…Mira. It feels awesome" Natsu said while trying to keep his composure and not come too soon.

With a sexy smirk on her face, Mira came up with a quick plan to enact her punishment on Natsu. Using her inner muscles she squeezed his penis, encasing him inside of her, making them both gasp.

"Why…why did…you stop Mira?" Natsu knew Mirajane was tight before but now he felt as if he was trapped in a vice. He could feel each fold and crease in her vagina and her added wetness and heat was driving him crazy.

"I'm starting your punishment Natsu. Before, I let you have your fun, but now it's my turn." The smirk on her face was enough to draw a terrified look from Natsu like he had seen the devil himself. He might as well had. Unclenching she went began to riding Natsu like he was a bull and she was the cowgirl. This time around Natsu began to get into the spirit of things as he gripped her supple and firm butt cheeks in his hands and began to match his thrust with her descents. Mirajane wasn't expecting this turn of events as he let out moan after moan of pleasure but nevertheless she would adapt. Lowering her body so that she was face to face with Natsu, she began a heated lip lock. Natsu's released his hold on her ass and wrapped his arms around her waist trying to pull her closer. Mira tried to do the same with her arms wrapped around his neck but it proved too difficult as her large breasts were in between them. Natsu was took entranced with their make out session and her stiff nipples poking him in the chest to notice that one of Mira's hands had disappeared from around his neck.

Mira took Natsu's hands from around her waist and held them in her own. She placed them behind his head, distracting him as she probed his throat with her tongue and began to rock her hips back and forth. When she heard a metallic click she pulled back from Natsu's face with a smirk and stopped all motion. Natsu had also heard the click and he groaned when he felt Mira's hips stop moving earning a noise of disapproval from Natsu. When he looked at Mira's face he knew that he was in trouble. Turning his head to the best of his abilities he could see that she had handcuffed him to the bed post. Natsu's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. He tried to snap them in half but he found them to be too strong of a material to do that. He tried to melt them with his magic but he found he couldn't summon forth any flames. Turning once again to Mira he asked the question:

"What the fuck, Mira?!" Normally he'd be more hesitant to talk to Mira in such a way but when one of your nakama uses magic nullifying handcuffs to trap you on a bed while naked in the middle of mind blowing sex, mannerism and decency went out the window.

"Ara ara, why Natsu I already told you. It's your punishment." Mirajane was unfazed by his attitude toward her as she went back to her sweet and angelic self. With a tilt of her head she gave him a sweet smile that hid her true intentions very well.

"Where the hell did you get the handcuffs from?!"

"Oh while you were unconscious. You were out for at least 30 minutes. I remember Master had a pair in his office for some reason, but I'm not sure why" Mira said as she put a dainty finger on her lip. Natsu didn't even want to know why their Master had a pair of magic nullifying handcuffs lying around. He could think of two reasons and one of them wasn't as noble as the other.

"Like I said Natsu this is your punishment. You walked in on a girl doing something very private. You also robbed her of a release, which cannot go unheeded and for that you need to be punished. So your punishment is…" Mira brought her body down so her lips were right next to Natsu's ear. Her large ample bosom was pressed firmly against Natsu's broad chest. Her hardened nipples were pressing hard into his chest. Natsu felt a shiver go up his spine when he felt Mira's tongue tracing the shell of his ear and then blow on it. Pulling herself back to her seated position on his lap, cock still in her, she grinded her hips on his lap, stirring his cock around her bringing a series of erotic sounds from both mages. Steeling her resolve she looked at Natsu.

"…you don't cum until I say so." Natsu just looked at her confused. Mira only continued to smile at his cluelessness while grinding her hips on his own. _'He may not get it now, but he will soon'_ she thought. Placing her hands on his well-toned abs Mira began her process once again. However this time she decided to change things up by moving her hips in a circular motion. Both she and Natsu moaned as they felt Natsu's dick move about her insides. Mira alternated with this and moving her hips back and forth loving each and every moment of fucking Natsu like he was her own personal toy. Natsu was close to losing his mind as Mira's pussy would clench around his dick signaling that she like him was close to coming. Feeling a tension in his balls, he knew what was bound to happen.

"Mira?"

"Y-yes"

"I'm coming!"

Mira grew a smirk before pulling her hips up until only Natsu's head was left in her pussy and she grabbed his penis and squeezed. The air in Natsu's lungs flew out when he felt his orgasm interrupted. He thrashed on the bed, pissed at all hell as he was so close to release only to be robbed at the last second. Looking angrily at Mirajane to question why she did it, he was met with a teasing smirk. One that he knew all too well in his child hood days.

"I told you Natsu, you come only when I tell you to" Mira said with a smile. Natsu felt as if his soul left his body. _'That's what she meant?!' _Natsu thought, shock written across his face. If he wasn't allowed to come until Mira said so, when was that going to be? With the way that she moved her hips and used her body to grind against his added with her kisses, Natsu was a dead man if he didn't have an orgasm. He took back everything he ever thought of about Mirajane up until that point with her being an angel and enjoying her punishment. She was downright evil.

After a few minutes Mira released her hold of Natsu's member and began to ride him again. Seeing as how she had tied his hands she knew that he wouldn't be able to touch her like she wanted. So she took it upon herself to do Natsu's job for him. Cupping her large breasts Mira began to fondle them and tease her nipples to add to her sensitivity. Natsu completely forgot about his robbed orgasm when he saw Mira playing with her tits. Bringing one to her mouth, Mira licked all around her nipple. Her wet tongue probed around her pink areola before placing her mouth over it and sucking on it hard. Natsu was so mesmerized by one of the most beautiful women he knew sucking on her own tit that he started to drool a little. Not wanting to deprive the other one, Mira took her mouth from her breast only to replace it with its twin. When she saw Natsu looking at her she gave him a seductive wink then went back to her erotic display. As she licked and sucked her teat her fingers twisted and pulled the wet nipple that used to be in her mouth. Mira became so turned on from her stimulations that she felt a familiar knot in the pit of her stomach. Increasing her tempo on Natsu's dick while still toying with her breast, Mira felt the knot grow larger until she let out a shrill scream.

"OOOH MY GOD YES! YESSS!" Mira yelled as she climaxed, her pussy tightening around Natsu's penis sucking him until he hit her womb. Her orgasm came hard and heavy, her juices spraying against Natsu's lap, soaking his waist. Out of breathe Mira could only say a few words as she looked up at the ceiling a hand still latched onto her magnificent bosom.

"Haa…haa…that was…great" Mira said breathlessly. Natsu could only grimace as she had had an orgasm but he didn't. He was close when she began to tighten around his dick, but when she finished he couldn't just yet making him frown in disappointment and anger.

"Ready for another round" Mira asked gently.

"Mira, please! I said I'm sorry!" Natsu pleaded.

"I'm sorry Natsu but thems the rules" she said with a sweet smile.

"YOU MADE THE DAMN RULES!"

"Ara ara, somebody is getting restless aren't they" Mira teased, her eyes half lidded giving Natsu a seductive look. Natsu gulped as he knew that if he didn't act fast he would suffer a fate he wouldn't wish upon anyone (except Gray, Gajeel and Laxus because fuck those guys). He knew he was no match for Mirajane if he tried to fight her so he had to think of something else. He knew Mirajane didn't have too many weaknesses as she was an S-class mage, but that didn't mean she didn't have any to speak of. That's when Natsu got a bright idea. Looking straight at her, trying his damnedest not to fold under her succubus like stare, he hit her with his secret weapon: tears. Pride be damned. For as long as he knew Mirajane he knew that she found him undeniably cute and would fold like a house of cards. Mira saw his face and felt her defenses crumble quickly. A small blush formed on her face as she saw tears brimming in his onyx eyes, reminding her of a small defenseless who just needed love.

"Oooh, you poor thing. Fine, I guess I'll let you off…" Natsu was overjoyed.

"But…" Mira interrupted. Natsu's face fell when he heard that. 'But? But what?!' he screamed mentally.

"On one condition." She leaned forward so she was right in front of his face. She took her hand began to caress his pink locks as she gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"Y-yeah sure, wha…whatever you want" Natsu stuttered, swallowing a lump in his throat that he didn't know as there before. He was captivated by Mirajane's beauty, a hot red blush on both their faces just inches apart from each other.

"I want you to take me out on a date afterwards" Mira said with her eyes focused in on his own. Natsu just raised his eyebrows at the statement.

'That's it? That's all she wants? Freaking deal!' Natsu thought happily.

"Deal!" Natsu said with a wide grin.

"Oh thank you Natsu! Thank you…thank you…thank you" Mira said. Between each 'thank you' she would peck Natsu's lips drawing a few chuckles from Natsu at her overzealous reaction.

"So are you gonna take off the cuffs now?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"Hmmm, not yet. I want to try something first. You're allowed to come though this time" Mira said as she lifted herself off of Natsu's dick. He was still erect like a pillar with Mira's love juices covering nearly every inch of his dick. Natsu's eyes widened when he saw Mira hover over him only this time she had a different hole in mind on where Natsu could enter her.

"Wait, Mira I don't think, UUUGH" Natsu moaned as he felt his head enter Mirajane's tight anus. He thought her pussy was tight but her anus proved to be even more so. Mirajane grit her teeth as she felt Natsu's girth spread her anus wide. She didn't anticipate herself being this sensitive as she only had about half of him left to go. Planting her hands on his chest she decided to go for broke and dropped all her weight on Natsu's thighs, sheathing all of him in her asshole.

"AHHHHH!" both mages screamed as Mira's walls squeezed Natsu like there was no tomorrow, brining both pleasure and pain crashing down on the both of them. Unexpectedly Natsu came in Mira's asshole and Mira responded in kind as she sprayed another round of her love juice on Natsu's waist. Feeling his cum leak out her anus and her own liquid trailing down her drenched pussy, Mira was on cloud nine. Both took the time to catch their breath before speaking.

"M-Mira, you're t-too tight. I can…barely move" Natsu said through gritted teeth. He was positive that his penis would be swollen after this if the throbbing he felt was any indicator.

"Don't…tell me…that the Salamander…is giving up. I thought…you were stronger…than this" Mira teased egging Natsu on. That was all he needed to hear.

"Take off the cuffs. Now," he demanded, his eyes as cold as steel and his voice laced with absolute authority.

Mira felt a shiver run down her spine when Natsu spoke like that to her. She was normally a sadist but people didn't know that she was also a closet masochist as well. Without wasting any time she unshackled Natsu from the bed post freeing his arms. In a flash she found her world being turned upside down as she was now laying on the bed looking up at Natsu with one hand beside her head and another holding her waist, the both of them never separating from each other. Another shiver went down her spine when she saw the feral look in Natsu's eyes, like a predator who had caught its prey.

"Who said I was giving up? As a matter of fact, I'm getting fired up right now!" To prove his point, Natsu began to pound into Mirajane with reckless abandon, making the S-class beauty scream in jubilation. All the soreness that had come from her taking in Natsu's impressive cock was gone, replaced by absolute pleasure. She felt his meaty pole enter and exit her at a pace that was inhuman. She felt the semen still in her being pushed around while some of it leaked out of her and she was loving every bit of it. Hooking her arms around his neck she pulled him into another passionate kiss, exploring his cavern with her skillful tongue.

Natsu moaned in her mouth when he felt her suck on his tongue all the while never stopping his assault on her asshole. Using the hand beside her head he fondled her right breast, earning a moan from the women beneath him. He would then use his fingers to twist her nipples and pull on them eliciting a chorus of groans, moans and grunts from Fairy Tail's calling card. Feeling the need to breathe sweet oxygen back into his lungs Natsu separated his mouth from hers.

"Oh my God! Natsu…you're ugh!- you're so good! I've never felt this good in my life! Don't stop!" Mira yelled as she placed her hands in her hair. Natsu just smirked at her before speeding up his thrusts. Mira's eyes rolled into the back of her head and began to drool from the corner of her mouth when she felt Natsu's dick piston in and out of her abused butt at an even greater speed. Once again she felt the knot in her stomach tighten and she knew she was close.

"Natsu, I'm…I'm coming! I'm coming" she screamed.

"Me too" Natsu said through gritted teeth. He wanted to punish Mirajane like she did him but he couldn't find it in himself to do it. Plus he didn't want to be on the receiving end of another punishment by her hands if he did rob her of another orgasm for the second time tonight.

"Come with me Natsu! Come inside me!"

"Ugh here it comes!"

Both mages screams could be heard from outside the guild and into the street, as they reached their respective climaxes. Natsu spewed his load deep into Mirajane's anus with some of it leaking out around his dick staining the bed even further. Mirajane for the countless time that night squirted large quantities of her juices on Natsu's body making his lower half glisten. Sweat covered each of their bodies as they tried to suck down as much oxygen as they could. Natsu lost all feelings in his arm before collapsing on Mira's chest. She shivered when she felt his hot breath brush against her still stiff nipple.

"That was…absolutely amazing" she said after finally catching her breath. She felt his dick pop out of her as he lost his erection. She groaned from the loss of their connection but she didn't complain about it any further.

"Hehehe glad you liked it Mira" Natsu said with a big grin on his face. As fatigue began to take over Natsu snuggled against Mirajane's chest, using her large breasts as his own personal pillows, something that Mirajane didn't have any qualms over.

Wrapping her arms around his head, she pressed his head even closer drawing a happy sigh from the dragonslayer. Having gone through four intense orgasm in her first time having sex, she was exhausted. Just before she shut her eyes to enter the realm of dreams she had to know something first.

"So Natsu…" she asked.

Feeling too tired to answer fully he only managed a grunt. "Hm?"

"Where are you taking me for our date?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. I don't really know what to do on one. Where do you wanna go Mira" Natsu said with his eyes closed as he was enjoying his time on her chest, listening to the steady beating of her heart.

"How about a movie and a nice restaurant afterward. I know you haven't been on a date, so how about we just start with the basics, ok" Mira said looking down at his mop of pink hair.

"Hmm sounds like a plan" Natsu said with a grin. He was on the verge of sleeping before Mira hit him with another question that made his eyes open wide.

"Hey, Natsu where did you learn to fuck like that? I always thought you were a virgin but you sure didn't act like one" Mira said. Turning his head to look at Mira he saw her eyes narrow in on him but she had a smile on his face. He was tempted to lie and say that it was beginners luck but he doubt that she would fall for that.

"Remember that time a couple years back after Lisanna 'died' and I challenged Cana to a drinking contest" Natsu said nervously.

"Like the one you had today, yeah, but I remember you lost that time" she said with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I did but do you remember how I got home" Natsu asked.

"Cana said that she felt bad making you drink so much after she saw you throw up a few times outside. She offered to take you home" Mira said.

"Yeah she did. On the way to my house I guess my magic burned off some of the alcohol in my system and I sobered up well enough to talk to Cana. I said I wouldn't lose next time and she said she'd accept my challenge and she complimented me on going farther than most guys she drank against. I complimented her on being a worthy rival. Somehow we became touchy feely and next thing you know we're making out before we made it to my front door. The next morning I wake up naked with Cana on my chest and our clothes thrown around the house. Happy had walked in on us that morning and flew out the door before I could say anything. Poor guy couldn't look me in a eye for a few days" Natsu said with a small smile on his face remember how Happy had flipped his lid when he saw his best friend in bed with a women. The prospect of Natsu ever taking a women to bed with him when he was supposed to be the densest person alive was too much for the poor exceed to handle.

Mira could see how that could happen. Cana was notorious for being very handsy and flirtatious when she was drunk, that was why she kept her at a limit of how much she could drink at the guild. Most guys didn't have restraint like Natsu and would sure as shit accept her offer if she were to give them one. Although Mira felt a tinge of jealousy at not being Natsu's first, she couldn't harp on it as he was never hers in the first place. Whomever Natsu slept with was his business and his alone so she would accept it, but as of right now she would watch any women who even came near Natsu like a hawk. She had ignored her feelings for him for too long in regards to her sister and Lucy but not anymore. Having gotten the furthest with Natsu out of the two other women (besides Cana) she wanted to see how far she could go in order to make Natsu hers, and this date was all a part of her plan. But she had to know more about his relationship with Cana.

"So are you and Cana are thing" Mira asked skeptically.

"A thing?" Natsu said confusedly.

"A couple Natsu. Like boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh, nah. We decided to let it go and just be friends."

"So you two never had sex again after that."

"Nope that was the only time." Natsu said with a grin.

Smiling back at him Mira let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know what to do if she had to go against Cana for Natsu's affection if Cana had actually wanted more from the dragonslayer. Going against two girls with crushes was one thing, but a past lover was something else.

"Is that all you wanted to know Mira" Natsu questioned his onyx eyes staring back her deep blue orbs.

"Yeah Natsu, that's all. Now let's go to sleep, I'm getting pretty tired." Mira leaned forward and kissed Natsu's forehead making the fire mage smile back at her. Getting comfortable on her chest again, he wrapped his arms around her waist as hers were still around his head. But before Mirajane could sleep Natsu asked a question this time.

"Hey Mira, what are we gonna do about the bed…and the sheets…and our clothes…and our stench. If anybody from the guild were to catch us, we're gonna be in a shit load of trouble" Natsu said with the color draining from his face. The image of anybody bursting into the infirmary to find him and Mirajane naked in each other's arms and then telling either Erza or Master was enough to cause his heart to skip a beat_. 'They'll kill me, revive me and kill me again, but worst then the first time'_ Natsu thought in a panic. Unlike Natsu, Mira didn't put too much thought into what they would do in the morning so nobody would know what they did. She was too tired to worry her little head so she decided to scrap the idea until morning.

"We'll worry about it in the morning. Now go to sleep Natsu" Mira said with her eyes still closed.

"But Mira-"

"Go to sleep Natsu" Mira said more assertively, making Natsu pause. Rather than argue with her he just complied.

"Ok. Night Mirajane."

"Goodnight Natsu."

Both mages closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. Natsu was so far gone after only a couple minutes that even with his enhanced hearing he couldn't hear three faint words that escaped Mirajane's lips.

"I love you"

XxX

**[A/N: I want to thank everybody who's been following my stories and giving reviews. You guys rock. I also like to thank those who have read my newest story Model Behavior. I had the idea to make this story way back so I thought it was time to finally write it. And I'm pleased to see so many people enjoy it. I will update an Act of Kindness and Rub a Dub Dub by the end of this week at the latest. Until then read and review. BlaccDragon out bitches!]**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail or its Characters **

The sun rose over the horizon, its rays of light alerting the denizens of Magnolia below that a new day with new beginnings at come. In the Fairy Tail guild headquarters the light shown through its many windows, some of which were located in the infirmary where two naked bodies were intertwined with each other. Natsu groaned, as he felt a light over his eyes thus making him turn his head and continue with his dream. What he wasn't expecting though was for his pillow to jiggle like jelly with the movement of his head. Lifting his hand to inspect said pillow he poked it only for a moan to be heard and immediately a girlish giggle. Opening his eyes and looking up he found himself looking into the deep blue eyes of Mirajane Strauss, her calming smile directed towards him. Natsu was about to scream for mercy before the nights events finally came to the forefront of his mind. Everything that happened the night before was coming in clear as crystal in his mind and he let out a sigh of relief knowing that he was no longer in any danger.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Mira greeted, her arms still wrapped around the dragon slayers neck. With her fingers she traced circles on his shoulder blades while marveling at how broad his back was. She could also feel some of the scratch marks she left there as well making her both apologetic but horny as well.

"Hehe, good morning Mira. What…time is it" Natsu yawned as he could still feel the sleep in his system. However whatever sleep was still left quickly disappeared when he remembered where they were: the guild's infirmary in the Fairy Tail guild headquarters. Natsu once again was about to jump out of bed before Mirajane pulled him back down to her chest. Natsu looked at her astonished that she wasn't panicking as well but was as calm as a cucumber towards the situation. She was smiling serenely as if they weren't in any trouble at all.

"Ara ara, where do you think you're going huh" she playfully chastised him.

"Mira we need to get up and leave now! Everybody will be here in a few minutes! WHAT IF WE GET CAUGHT!" he yelled in a state of worry.

"Relax Natsu, we still have another hour before the others start to show" she assured him.

"How do you know though!?"

"Because I'm been a bartender here for the past few years, silly. I know the hours of the guild like the back of my hand. Who do you think opens this place up?" she questioned while rolling her eyes at him.

"I always thought it was gramps" Natsu answered. Her response was a giggle making Natsu more confused.

"You're half right. Master used to open the guild but after he lost the keys a few times after getting drunk he trusted me with them once I became a bartender" she explained. Natsu just nodded in understanding. He could see how that could happen with the Master, he may be their superior but he was about as immature and reckless as they were at times. But despite all his faults you had to love the guy.

"So if we have another hour until the others come, what you wanna do" he asked. Mira placed a dainty finger on her chin thinking about what they could do to kill time. Shooting him a sultry smile Natsu had an idea about what she had in mind.

"I would say that we could continue from last night but first things first, we need to clean up" she said grinning at the disappointed look on the fire mage's face. Releasing him Natsu went to grab his clothes before he took a whiff of himself. He jerked his head back after sniffing his pits and looked back to Mirajane who sitting on the edge of the bed and stretching, the sheets covering her dignity.

"Hey Mira do you think I have enough time to wash up. I kind of stink."

"I guess but you would have to make it quick. I'll change the sheets on the bed" she answered back. Taking his clothes in hand he went to the guild's bathhouse to get the smell of sweat and sex off of him. He wasn't too worried about the others smelling it on him, he was worried about the other dragon slayers. Wendy was still young so her sense of smell wasn't as strong as his but the same couldn't be said for Gajeel and Laxus. The moment they would smell Mirajane's scent on him, he would be bombarded by their constant teasing and the truth would spread through the guild like wildfire thus ensuring his demise by the male populace. While entering the bathhouse he thought back to what Mirajane had told him. She had openly confessed her feelings to him and her intentions. She wanted to be with him. As he turned the water on in the shower he tried to think of how he felt towards Mira. Even as they were growing up and her constantly antagonizing him he still found her to be a kind person when she wanted to be. He also knew that she was without a doubt one of the most attractive females he ever knew. _'Ugh, why am I thinking about this now, I never have before. This didn't happen with Cana'_ were his thoughts.

Mira was just finishing up with dropping the sheets in the laundry room and placing new ones on the bed when she realized it had been 15 minutes since Natsu went to clean up. _'What's taking him so long? I didn't take him for the meticulous personal hygiene type' _she wondered as she made her way to the bathhouse, her clothes in hand.

"Might as well wash up too. The sweat is making me a little sticky" she muttered. When she opened the doors she saw Natsu standing in one of the shower stalls with his head down. She wondered what he was thinking about and strode over to him silently so she wouldn't scare him. However it was for naught as his enhanced senses picked up on her movements. He turned his head slightly peering at her from the corner of his eye, giving her a warm smile and her in return doing the same.

"Penny for you thoughts" she was standing a few feet behind him, her voluptuous body fully exposed to him but his focus was directly at her face and nowhere else.

"Just thinking about what you said Mira" he turned back around letting the water hit his head. Mira frowned as she heard how low and serious his voice was. His back was turned to her not making her feel any better about the situation. Swallowing the lump that had manifested in her throat she walked up to Natsu and wrapped her arms around his waist, silently cheering that he didn't pull away or stop her.

"I-I meant what I said Natsu, about liking you. But if you don't feel that same that's fine," she stated. They stood in the shower with her arms around his midsection for what felt like an eternity, then Natsu unwrapped her arms from around him. Mira's heart lurched when she thought he was pulling away from her to leave but he never let go of her right hand. Natsu turned around to face the snow haired beauty with one of his rare sensitive smiles as he held her hand.

"I don't know how I feel for you Mira," she was saddened to hear that but her expression didn't show it, as she felt that she needed to hear the rest, "but I do know that I care for you a lot. Although we haven't had any adventures or even hung out together I do know that Fairy Tail or myself for that matter, wouldn't be the same without you. You're one of my precious nakama and I'd do anything for you."

Mira felt tears come to her eyes after hearing Natsu speak. It wasn't anything close to a love confessional but she would take what she could get from the fire mage. She knew him for almost a decade and she knew that love and relationships wasn't something that he was too knowledgeable on. That's where she came in to help him understand his and her feelings together.

"I understand and I won't push you to a decision. Sooo with that being said, are you comfortable to go on our date" Mira asked shyly. Natsu gave her a sheepish grin.

"Yeah I guess. Like I said though, I don't know what to do. I've never been on one" Natsu confessed.

"Ara Lisanna never told you. I would think that she would since you two always talked about getting married and starting a family" Mira teased to lighten the mood.

"H-Hey, it wasn't like that. She talked about it, I didn't. Besides we were just playing anyway so it wasn't like we were serious" Natsu defended. He felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his neck and two fleshy orbs press against his chest. Once again Mira had him in her clutches and it didn't look like she was going to let him get away.

"I'm only teasing you Natsu. Geez you're so gullible it's adorable. But it doesn't matter if you've never been on a date, just be yourself ok. That's all I ask of you to do" she said in a voice just above a whisper. Natsu nodded at her suggestion as he held her hips.

"Hey Mira?"

"Hmmmm"

"I think we need to get out soon, it's been a while since I came in here" Natsu stated.

"Yeah you're right but I haven't even done anything yet" she pouted. Then an idea came to her mind.

"You want to help me Natsu?" her features taking on a seductive look. Natsu was confused for a moment before his experiences with Erza came to mind making his spine shiver.

"But Mira we're not kids anymore and we've never bathed together."

"Ooh, but you and Erza bathed together. She even said you washed each other's backs after you did that mission in the Sun Village" Mira pressed on backing Natsu in a corner, both figuratively and literally.

"Erza always says there's no harm in a little skinship" she stated while pressing her ample bosom to Natsu's chest, making the fire mage's cheeks turn pink. Natsu was trying his damnedest to keep himself calm but the pouting yet sultry look Mira was giving him along with her perky breast and nipples were killing his defenses.

"F-Fine, I'll wash your back" he was disappointed in himself for being so weak to the female body. 'Am I turning into a perv?!' he screamed inwardly. Mira however only smiled before turning around allowing him to lather her back with soap. The two were in a comfortable silence as Mira washed her front and Natsu her back. A serene smile had stayed on her face enjoying the feeling of having someone dear to her treat her so well, even if it was something menial like washing her back. Natsu was happy to oblige seeing he owed it to Mira since her couldn't give her a straight answer with how he felt even though she said she was fine with it.

"Ok Natsu let me wash off" her voice sounded to bring him out of his thoughts. Stepping away he let Mira wash the soap off her body, his jaw gaping at the sight. Natsu was awestruck as he saw the water cascade down her pretty face through the valley of her breast and dripping off her pink nipples. A majority of the water traveled down her toned, flat stomach and finally past her creamy thighs occasionally running over her exposed womanhood. When she turned around he saw the water stream down her hair then trickle down her back before finally roll off the curve of her peach shaped ass. For an unknown reason he felt his heart beat at an accelerated rate almost as if it was going to burst out of his chest. _'What the hell was that'_ he thought while still gazing at the vision before him. The way Mirajane's long silky white tresses stuck to her naked body like a second skin was magnificent. Feeling a set of eyes burning a hole in her back Mira turned around to see Natsu fixated on her with his mouth parted open. A voice in the back of her mind told her to look down and she saw the mage was getting quite aroused at watching her. A naughty smirk came to her face when she saw the effect that she had on the usually dense dragon slayer. Arching her back to make her butt pop out to look bigger than it usually did she ran her fingers through her hair like a comb while letting out an exaggerated moan of ecstasy. Natsu gasped before letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Getting his bearings straight he saw Mirajane casting him a glance over her shoulder with a smirk. Startled that she had caught him he turned away so as to not face her teasing expression.

"Did you enjoy the show Natsu" she taunted.

"Psh, what are you talking about" he said playing innocent as best as he could.

"Oooh, the think you're little friend knows what I'm talking about." He looked down and could only let out a silent scream when he saw his dick was as hard as a rock. Covering himself he turned around and began to walk away.

"I'll see you outside Mira" she heard him sheepishly say. Mira laughed at how embarrassed Natsu was when he usually was quite shameless.

"I'll see you in a bit Natsu" she responded cutely making Natsu's blush even brighter.

A few minutes later Mira and Natsu were fully dressed and ready to open the guild. Natsu took his position at the bar where Mira had quickly made breakfast for him before opening the doors. After a few hours the guild was filled to the brim with its member's cheerful faces and loud noises. Mira, Kinana, and Lisanna waited the tables like pros and Natsu had gotten into a few fights mostly involving Gray and Gajeel. However throughout the whole time the two would cast glances towards the other and whenever their eyes met they would give a smile. One of those times was now where Natsu was sitting with his team plus Wendy and Carla.

"Quit spacing out flames for brains" a deep voice said irritably.

"Fuck off snow fairy" Natsu retorted heatedly. In a blink of an eye Gray and Natsu had their foreheads pressed together while letting a little of their magic seep out.

"What was that you fucking fire twat!?"

"You heard me ice cunt!"

A shudder went down their spines when they sense a malevolent aura behind them. Slowly they turned to see a demon the likes of which even the gods would fear: Erza Scarlet.

"You two fighting in my presence I can stand…" she started. "But saying such language in the presence of someone so young and impressionable like Wendy is unforgiveable." Both males' eyes bulged out of their heads when they looked at Wendy. The young girl had a blush across her whole face. They saw that Lucy had her hands over her ears but it seemed she came a little too late. Both she and the exceed in Wendy's lap were giving them dark glares but they looked harmless compared to Erza.

"Prepare yourselves!" the knight yelled. The two were out of their seats and heading towards the guild doors at speeds they didn't know they had before they felt cold iron make contact with their skulls. Erza drug the two back to the table with the other guild members laughing at the two trouble makers. Although she was worried for the dragon slayer like the dickens Mira couldn't help but giggle at their punishment. _'It was a good lesson to keep them on their toes when talking in front of Wendy' _she giggled inwardly

"Now that that is over can we take a mission now you guys. I'm still a few jewels short of my rent and I'm too pretty to live on the cold streets" Lucy whined, the mental image of her living in a cardboard box nearly putting her to tears.

"You'll survive on the streets. You're fat and you weigh a lot. So you should have a nice layer of blubber to keep you warm, Lushi" Happy voiced out making the other members of Team Natsu sweat drop at his statement. Lucy however wasn't amused.

"What was that you stupid feline" she shouted grabbing for the cat but was too late as he had flew away before she could catch him, laughing at her failure.

"Yes, I agree. I too am in need of money. I've had my eye on this new armor from my blacksmith for quite a while" Erza smiled trying to move conversation along.

"Well, you guys would have to go by yourselves. I'm busy" Natsu said lazily while leaning back in his seat. Everyone looked at him as if he had grown a second head and it was spewing rainbows. _'Natsu refusing a mission? Because he's busy?! What is happening?!_' was their collective thoughts.

"Psh, what do you have to do that's more important than a mission" Gray asked skeptically. Natsu had casted a quick glance to Mirajane, seeing her take a member's meal order, and looked back to his team.

"None of your business Snowflake, I'm just busy" Natsu retorted.

"Well can't you put it off for another time?" This time it was Lucy.

"Sorry Luce I can't."

"And why not? Surely you can reschedule since your partner needs you" Erza's stern voice sent chills down his spine.

"Yeah you can reschedule can't you. It's not like you're going on a date" Lucy chuckled. It didn't make matters any better with Gray bent over the table grabbing his gut, Happy as well and Erza let a chuckle out every now and then. Even the compassionate and shy Wendy was giggling at his expense along with the normally stoic Carla. Seeing his nakama laugh at the thought of Natsu having a date hurt the dragon slayer but it pissed him off more than anything.

"And what if I am, huh?!" he screamed slamming his hands down hard enough to crack the wood silencing them. They looked at him to see if he was joking with them but they saw that he was dead serious.

"Wait…_you_…have a…_date_?" Lucy stuttered, trying to wrap her mind around the whole thing.

"Yes, _I_ have a date. So what, you guys can and I can't" Natsu challenged.

"N-No, that's not it. It's…it's just that you don't seem like the type to do that kind of stuff" she explained.

"What, dating?"

"Yes" the whole table said.

"Well I've decided to try it out. Nothing bad has happened in the last few weeks since we defeated Tartarus. I saw Igneel again and got my answers. Why not trying dating?" The others were baffled at the dragon slayer. "Stop staring at me, god dammit!" An iron fist met his face making him groan from the pain.

"Watch your mouth in front of Wendy, idiot" Erza commanded sternly.

"Sorry Wendy"

"It's alright Natsu-san." the preteen giggled shyly.

"Heh, never knew you had it in you flametard" Gray taunted with a smirk.

"Shut up you douche. I'm going on a date not getting married," he snapped. _'At least I hope not'_ his thoughts going back to how Lisanna was. If he went on this date would he have to marry Mirajane? They had sex and he heard from multiple people that only married couples did that, but Cana and a few others in the guild assured him that that wasn't the case every time.

"Hey, I'm just saying is all no need to get so heated dude." Gray rose his hands in surrender sensing the hostile attitude Natsu was giving off.

"Sigh, I know but I don't know what to do on a date" Natsu grumbled putting his head in his hand. He wanted the date to go without a hitch. He was still wracking his mind on what Mira told him and his own feelings and he had yet to find an answer. Feeling a comfortable hand on his shoulder he saw Lucy giving him a kind smile but there was something else behind it.

"No need to feel so worried Natsu. Just be yourself. Whoever this girl is she obviously likes you for you if she agreed to go on a date with you. You're a great guy" Natsu remembered Mira telling him the same thing, to be himself. 'Lucy's right. If Mira likes me for me then that's all I need to do'.

"Thanks Lucy." The Celestial Mage smiled back but he noticed it looked a little forced.

"Anytime Natsu. But for your date what are your plans. Matter of fact who is the lucky lady" she inquired a little forcefully. The others leaned in close to hear who the brave soul was that had taken an interest in their friend. Natsu didn't think it would be a good idea to tell them that he was taking Mirajane out on a date and he couldn't come up with an excuse. Luckily an angel in disguise had saved him in his hour of need.

"What are you guys talking about" Mira questioned with a smile. She was standing directly behind Natsu, the dragon slayer breathing a sigh of relief at her presence.

"Believe it or not Mira, Natsu here has a date" Lucy teased.

"Ara that is something. Oooh Natsu, who knew you were such a lady-killer" Mira teased.

"Heh he probably will kill her with how bad his breath is," Gray murmured smarmily. Natsu was ready to beat the ice mage's skull into the table before he felt two hands on his shoulders. Lucy on the right and Mira on his left. Lucy looked up to Mirajane in confusion but the Take Over mage paid no attention to her.

"No need to get so riled up Natsu I'm pretty sure you're date won't mind how bad your breath is. However it would be a good idea to freshen up before you do meet her" she chuckled. Natsu exhaled in his palm and sniffed and recoiled at the stench, the others laughing at the dragon slayers expense. Natsu crossing his arms over his chest in irritation and took their digs into him like a man.

"Yeah hardy har har. Thanks for your help guys." The others saw how irritated Natsu was getting and stopped their jovial laughter. Well the girls did, Happy and Gray were still laughing like fools.

"We're just messing with you Natsu. Oh, what are you gonna wear for your date" Lucy gushed.

"What's wrong with what I have on" he glanced down at his clothes consisting of his one armed jacket, shorts and sandals.

"You can't wear that on a date! You have to dress up, but since it's your first date nothing to flashy."

"Don't you have any other clothes you flaming gecko," Gray spoke up having gotten over his laughing fit.

"Of course I do stripper. This isn't the only thing I own you know."

"Could've fooled us" everyone said in unison.

"Why am I friends with you jerks."

"Well take whatever you have in your closet and put that on. You have some sense of style with the color scheme and ensemble so you should be fine, right" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, she said that was just wanted to go to the movies and to dinner anyway so I shouldn't have to dress to fancy right? No suit?" Natsu said hopefully.

"Of course not. Just something semi-casual." Apparently the term was lost on the dragon slayer.

"Something better than what you have on Natsu, but not a suit and tie ok," Mira clarified for him. Although picturing Natsu in a suit and tie was a handsome sight to behold for the young bartender she didn't want him to be over dressed for their first date, especially at the movies.

"Ok, I think I got it," he said.

"And make sure you pay for her food and the tickets. It's the man's job to pay for everything," Erza spoke up.

"What, why?!"

"Because women are freaking-," Gray didn't attempt to finish what he said when he felt four dark auras and four sets of eyes on him. Even the glare Wendy was giving him terrifying. Natsu was trying to become one with the bench he was sitting on to hide his existence from the females in case they turned their ire onto him.

"Women are what Gray" Mira spoke her usual caring tone taking on the demonic voice of her Satan Soul.

"Yes Gray, do continue, but be wary of what you say next" Erza added in, summoning her Purgatory Mace.

"Yeah, I really wanna know what you were gonna say. Don't you Wendy and Carla" Lucy asked the two never taking her eyes off of Gray as she held her whip.

"Oh yeah."

"Indeed."

Their faces were shrouded in darkness but their eyes shown like red suns wishing to burn the ice mage's existence from this plane of reality. Not wishing to meet his maker just yet Gray excused himself from the table before sprinting out of the guild but Erza wasn't having any of that as she was hot on his heels. 'Poor bastard won't make it past the gate' Natsu thought. With the atmosphere going back to normal he decided it was his time to leave so he could prepare for his date with Mira.

"Ok guys, thanks for the advice. I'm gonna head home to get ready." Natsu stood up and was about to leave before he felt a soft hand touch his elbow.

"Natsu before you go I need you to help me with some inventory." Natsu shrugged his shoulders and followed Mirajane pass the kitchen, unknown that Lucy was watching their every move.

"Lucy-san?" She turned to see Wendy giving her a concerned look.

"Yeah Wendy."

"Are you alright. You've seemed stressed for the past few minutes," the young mage was concerned for her friend. Lucy smiled at how caring Wendy could be and didn't want to worry her over nothing.

"I'm fine Wendy just got a few things on my mind, but nothing serious" she reassured her.

"You sure Lucy, because you had a weird face on. Almost as weird as your everyday face but this one had bad wrinkles on your forehead" Happy proclaimed while humorously trying to copy how Lucy looked only to make the busty mage chase after him throughout the guild hall for teasing her.

"So where's the inventory Mira" Natsu asked while looking around as they stood in back of the kitchen, where the barrels of wine were stored.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll be at the park around 7 o'clock tonight. From there we'll go to the movies." Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me. Besides I need a nap anyway, I'm tired" he said while stretching his arms. Mira giggled knowing why he was so tired.

"Sorry I kept you up all night, Natsu." He blushed when he recognized her provocative tone.

"It's all right Mira. I-I liked it…a lot actually" he confessed.

"Well so did I. Maybe after our date we could try it again, but this time in a better place than the guild." She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself on the tips of her toes to kiss him softly on the lips. Natsu smiled at her his eyes becoming hazy when she licked her plumps lips in a sensual manner.

"Heh, I'd like that."

"Good. Now go on mister. I want you fully rested for our date. If you nod off one time throughout it you'll be sorry" she said menacingly.

"Aye sir." Natsu rushed out of the kitchen and out the guild passing Erza as she was dragging Gray back by his collar, Juvia materializing out of nowhere to coddle the ice mage. It didn't take long to make his way home and once entering his humble abode he waded through the clutter on his floor to drop himself on his couch. 'My first date and with Mira of all things. Should be a blast.'

"I'm all fired up." He smiled his big grin before passing out.

**4 Hours Later **

"Lisanna, Kinana can you guys watch the bar for the rest of the night."

"Sure Mira-nee but why, it's only five o'clock. You never leave this early," Lisanna asked after taking a members order.

"Oh I have a prior engagement to get to" Mira said sheepishly.

"Ohhh you have a date don't you Mira-nee!" Lisanna tittered.

"Awww have a wonderful time Mira-chan," Kinana added in with a cheerful smile on her pretty face.

"Thanks you two, hopefully it goes well with this guy." Lisanna noticed how shy her sister looked. The blush on her face reached to her ears and she was twirling a lock of her hair through her fingers, something she only did when she was anxious.

"You really like this guy don't you sis?" she voiced out.

"Yeah. Yeah I really do" Mira confessed. She still didn't know whether or not her sister still had feelings for Natsu so she was scared to look her in the eyes. She didn't want to feel as if she was betraying her.

"Well he's a lucky guy to have you. What's he like," her inner gossiper taking effect.

"Yeah is he handsome," Kinana was just as curious.

"Yes he's very handsome, and strong too. He's funny and charming, a little dense at times but surprisingly attentive to others. He's got a heart of gold and will do whatever it takes to make those around him happy. Even if it's of his own happiness." Mira's words had the other two women on the edge of their seats. They blushed at how amazing her date sounded. Both thought to who could fit such a description. Kinana was drawing a blanks but Lisanna had something in mind but dismissed the possibility as impossible.

'_Like those two would go out with each other'_ she chuckled at the thought.

"By the way you talk about him it sounds like you really like this guy" Kinana said, washing a beer mug.

"Hehe I guess I do," Mira muttered timidly.

"Well we don't want you to be late for you date. Go get em Mira-nee" Lisanna encouraged.

"Thanks Lisanna." Mira was out the door and heading to her house wondering what to wear that wasn't too flashy for a first date but also something that could catch Natsu's eye.

"Maybe I should dress up in a dress made out of chicken" she said to herself sarcastically letting out a melodic laughter.

**2 Hours Later **

Mirajane was dressed and ready for her date with Natsu and was making her way to the park. She had tried on at least 10 different outfits before finally choosing one. She decided to go outside of her normal look of dresses and went with something that was a mix of her old personality but was still showed that she was a kind barmaid. Making her way into the park she noticed a figure standing by the Sakura tree. Recognizing the mop of pink hair she knew that it was Natsu. Striding over to the Salamander she tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention and gasped at what he was wearing. It seemed she wasn't the only one to change her image. He still had his scarf wrapped around his neck like usual and the jacket he had on was the same as his old one but with minor changes. It had two sleeves rather than one, with pockets at the bottom and a hood. He left it open revealing a tight black v-neck shirt underneath. He also had on some dark blue jeans that were tucked into a pair of white and black high tops.

"Wow Natsu, you look great" Mira said clasping her hands together under her chin as she checked him out. Natsu chuckled in response appreciating that Mira liked his new look. He had to admit it also felt pretty good. He favored his usual vest or jacket along with his shorts and sandals but this look was growing on him. Taking a look at Mira he had to say that she looked pretty amazing herself. She had on a top that was similar to what she used to wear when she was the demon but it was dark pink instead of black with two thin straps wrapping around her neck to hold it together. It hugged around her chest tightly giving him a good look at her cleavage and complimented her curves greatly. The top went down to just above her midriff showing off her toned stomach. Below that she had on a black skirt with three pink lines going around it that stopped a few inches above her knees. He also noted that she looked taller than usual and noticed she was wearing heeled boots with a zipper on the front that stopped at her ankles, revealing much of her long, sexy legs. Swallowing the lump in his throat Natsu thought it was best to compliment her as well.

"You look amazing too Mirajane. Almost like your old self."

"Oh wait a minute." She took a scrunchy that was on her wrist and pulled her flowing white hair into a long ponytail that looked exactly how it used to when she was younger. She took the band holding her bangs and let them fall onto her forehead before using her fingers to push them away from her eyes. She twirled in place on the grass, her skirt swaying with the movement and she stopped, putting her hands behind her back and winking at Natsu over her shoulder.

"How about now" she asked flirtatiously. Natsu chuckled at her playfulness.

"Hehe even better. You look great in anything Mira" Natsu spoke without thinking. Both he and Mira blushed at his words but before he could say anything else Mira beat him to it.

"Thank you Natsu. That's very sweet of you to say."

"Anytime. So you ready, I think the movie is about to start in a few minutes." Natsu said jerking his thumb into the direction of the town.

"Yep, lead the way my handsome gentlemen" Mira teased.

The two were walking close to each while on the street garnering the attention of those around them. Both saw the looks the other was getting from the opposite sex and they didn't like it. Mira wasn't prone to jealousy but seeing how the women around her age, give or take a few years were looking at Natsu, she shot them a dark glare. Natsu had never shown jealousy to anything unless it was food or a fight but he hated the way the men on the street were looking at Mirajane like she was a piece of meat. He was brought out of his inner thoughts when he felt a slender arm wrap around his, his hand in the jacket's pocket. He looked to Mirajane who only gave him a smile in return and he her. Letting his instincts kick in, he took his hand out of his jacket and out of Mirajane's hold making the beautiful mage gasp, thinking he was rejecting her. However her fears were drowned when she felt a calloused but warm hand take hold of hers and squeeze gently. A loving smile made its way to her face as she saw Natsu looking forward down the street with a slight blush and a small smile. _'Well it is a date'_ she thought and she then intertwined their hands together like they were a real couple, her chest almost bursting in jubilation when Natsu didn't pull away but rather squeezed her hand tighter.

XxX

**[A/N: Sorry for the length I was in the zone. Ok I'm a guy so I know close to jack shit about women's fashion. So if you're ready this bear with me ok. I also thought Natsu would look good in dark clothes. He actually makes it work during the Tartarus arc with the outfit he stole while in that giant cube thing. The actual date will be the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Also Model Behavior and Act of Kindness will most likely be updated this week but no promises and I'm still outlining for the next chapter of Rub a Dub Dub. I feel I should've ended the story right there but I can't so, yeah. Other than that, read, review and PM me if you want. Always looking for story ideas (no yaoi). Blaccdragon out]**


End file.
